


A New Breed

by Stormforce



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormforce/pseuds/Stormforce
Summary: Trying out something different. Also, I am not good at summaries.And any and all mistakes are mine, I do reread what I write, but I know I miss things.Lee is a different kind of shapeshifter and has come to the Dimitrescu village to help her uncle in the village's upkeep, however after a someone mistakes her for a hunter, she is taken to the castle. After she transforms to escape from/chase the Dimitrescu siblings and causes a lot of damage to the castle, Lee becomes Alcina's personal repairwoman.
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu/Original Female Character
Comments: 13
Kudos: 86





	1. Arriving in the Village

All eyes in the small bar shifted to the door as a dark brown haired woman entered and scanned the room, no one heard the low groan she let out, this was the wrong village. ‘Well, Lee, you should at least ask for directions.’ Blue eyes connected with the bartender as she approached and slid on to a stool, “What can I get you, outsider?”

‘Outsider? Oh, shit.’ She did not like the tone of his voice, “Just wondering if y’all have a Malik living in your village? He’s my uncle, and he didn’t really give me good directions.”

The bartender shook his head, “No, no Malik here.” He picked up a mug and began wiping it down.

‘Care to tell me more, asshole?’ Lee sighed, “Well, are there any more villages around here?”

“Two, your uncle is probably in the next village.”

From the corner of her eye, Lee saw a large man approach, “You stay away from the Dimitrescu village, girlie.” He leaned his tall overly muscled body against the bar, “It’s full of abominations.” 

Her brows shot up as did her anger she hated to be called girlie, “Abominations?”

“Yeah, werewolves, witches and vampires.” He sneered, “Damned abominations, all of them!”

‘Hunter.’ Lee cautiously glanced around the barroom as she kept her anger in check, ‘Fuck, they’re all Hunters.’ She let her jaw drop just a bit and shakily ran her right hand through her boyish cut hair, “Seriously?” she fake shivered, “Thank you for the warning, sir, my uncle warned me to be careful, now I understand.” She needed to leave as quickly as she could, Lee knew she had one hell of a price on her head in the States, she didn’t need one here, too.

The Hunter seemed pleased with her answer and nodded, “You should have just enough time to make it to the next village before darkness falls, if you leave now.”

Lee quickly stood and gave him a nod, “Yes sir, I would like to make it before dark.” She spun around and hurried out the door, ‘Asshole!’ Lee thought as she hopped into her truck and backed out. 

The black seventy-nine Ford truck crept up the road, slowly. Hell, Lee didn’t think it could be called a road, it was a cliff ledge just barely big enough for a horse and carriage. “Lee, just keep calm.” Her knuckles went white as she gripped the steering wheel and nudged the truck to the right just a little more. As slow as she was driving there was no way she’d make it to the second village, let alone the Dimitrescu village before dark.

Why hadn’t her uncle told her there was a village of Hunters? Maybe he didn’t know? No, he knew, maybe he thought his directions were good enough, when in fact they weren’t. Seriously, just saying the village is on the road on the right side wasn’t exactly good directions. He could have at least added it’s the third village on the road on the right side. That would have been better, and she wouldn’t have visited a village of Hunters.

Darkness began to blanket the road and she switched her headlights on, “Dammit, why didn’t I leave the city earlier?” Lee glanced out the window into the pitch blackness below and her body went ridged, “Idiot, keep your mind on driving?” She grumbled, she had no desire to find out how far down she would fall if the truck slid off the path.

The road widened just enough to show a path leading right, “Okay, this is the second village, how much longer till I get there?” Of course no one could answer her as she was alone, “I just love talking to myself.” She had to wonder if the second village was full of Hunters too? A quick glance at her phone showed ten after ten.

Thirty minutes later she let out a relieved sigh as lights appeared ahead and illuminated the turn off leading into the Dimitrescu village, Lee let out a breath as the road widened out a little bit more. The truck slowly pulled into the village and came to a stop at the side of the small general store. Headlights shut off and the engine went silent just before the door opened and Lee slid down from the drivers seat. Her black combat boots stirred up a small cloud of dust as she turned and pushed the lock down before shutting the door quietly. She did not want to disturb anyone as it was rather late.

‘Now, where is uncle Malik’s home?’ She wondered as she scanned the homes on her right. Lee knew her uncle wouldn’t be home at this time of night, but her aunt Shanna would be, and she really should let her know she had arrived. She moved along the side of her truck and could still feel the magic spell hiding and protecting her things in the truck bed. 

She looked around the area from the back of the truck, he uncle hadn’t lied, the village had electricity and she had service on her phone. He also said there was indoor plumbing, thankfully, Lee hated having to run to an outhouse. As she looked down at her phone, she never noticed the dark eyes watching her every move.

Lee quickly typed out a text and hit send before she slid the phone in her left front pocket, she really didn’t know when she would get a reply, but hey, she let her family know she’d made it. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end, Lee spun around, she was being watched. Damn, no one in the village knew her scent except for her uncle, and he wasn’t here to keep her from being attacked. Lee knew she should stop screwing around and find her aunt and uncle’s home. 

The letter had said their home was across the street and two down from the store, Lee decided to take a chance and could only hope she didn’t knock on the wrong door. Wrong door or not, the sense of danger grew heavier. Of course she could protect herself, but she didn’t want to hurt anyone in her first moments in the village, it would not be a good impression.

Lee moved down the small street and approached the home she thought might be the correct one, before she stepped on to the porch a sharp pain went through her head. She fell to her knees and then face down on the ground as a man giggled like a child from behind. 

Booted feet stepped around her head, “The ladies will like you.” He giggled again and grabbed the back of her baggy shirt and slowly began dragging her along the ground. “Daddy will be pleased with me, too, I got me a Hunter.”

Lee tried to speak but could only groan, ‘Who the hell is this moron?’ she wondered just before her vision blurred and went dark.

All was silent in the castle, the staff had all retired for the night, and her daughters were out hunting. Alcina enjoyed the quiet, especially when she had work to do like now, maybe she would finish her paperwork early tonight. She sipped at her tea as her eyes scanned a sheet of paper before it was placed on the growing pile on the right. Alcina dipped her pen in the inkwell before she began writing on the next sheet of paper.

Her head lifted as a knock was heard, if she didn’t answer the door, would they leave? Alcina hoped they would as her attention went back to the paperwork. A minute later another knock, this time louder, was heard, she sighed and placed the pen on her desk and rose. It had better be important, otherwise whoever was disturbing her would be given to her daughters. The Lady’s heels clicked loudly on the marble floor as she approached the large double doors and opened them with ease, “What are you doing, Jacob?”

Jacob tilted his head back and smiled brightly, “My Lady, I caught a Hunter.” he lifted the unconscious woman up, “I brought her to you, daddy always said Hunters are to be given to you.”

Yes, he was correct, but why did the pack leader not bring the Hunter to her himself? “Where is your father?” She stepped to the side and allowed the young man to drag the woman inside.

“In the forest, ma’am.” Jacob dragged the unconscious woman behind him and lowered her to the floor, “She was gonna break in our home, I had to protect momma, so I hit her on the back of the head.”

That was odd, no Hunter was ever alone, unless they were stupid. Alcina knew if Hunters were near everyone would hear fighting throughout the forest, but all was silent save for the usual nighttime noises. “Go back to your mother, Jacob, I will take care of this intruder.” She watched the young man nod before he retraced his steps and shut the castle doors behind him before her gaze settled on the woman.

Alcina bent at the knees and gripped the back of the woman’s neck and lifted her as she straightened up. ‘Hunters smell of death, this woman smells of the forest.’ Could this woman be a new Hunter, one that had never taken the life of a supernatural creature? 

Laughter cut through the darkness as Alcina made her way down the stairs to the cellar, she wondered when her daughters had returned? It mattered not though, she had other business to attend to. The door leading from the cellar to the dungeon screeched open, Alcina hid her wince as the noise caused a sharp pain to shoot through her ears. “Girls, I have a job for you.” she said as she entered the dungeon.

“Yes, mother?” Three forms took shape, “Who is that?”

“I want you to ready this intruder for interrogation.” Alcina waited until Lee was taken from her grasp, “Make sure she is securely shackled to the wall, I do not want a repeat of what happened last time.” Her daughters disappeared into the darkness with the woman. Alcina spun around to return upstairs, she wanted answers as to who this woman was, but that would have to wait until the intruder woke.


	2. In the words of Johnny Bravo, Whoa Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thank everyone for the kudos and the comments. ^_^
> 
> Any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Malik learns he really should have told everyone of Lee's arrival in the village and Lee scares the hell out of the sisters and causes some damage to the castle before being caught by the beautiful Lady Dimitrescu.

The sun rose and chased the darkness from the village as a group of twenty men exited the forest from different directions around the village. The largest of the men waited in the center of the village for the others to gather around, he smiled when he spotted the old black truck by the store. “Well, were there any problems last night?” 

“No Hunters, but I could swear I was being watched.” Gray eyes landed on the truck, “Where’d that come from and why’s it parked by my store?”

Malik chuckled and waved a hand in the air, “Don’t worry about it, Tomec, that’s my niece’s truck, she must be with Shanna.” He glanced around, it was odd, Lee rarely ever slept past sunrise, oh well, she might be helping Shanna cook breakfast. “What do you mean you were being watched?”

Tomec could only shrug, “I’m not sure, eyes were on me, that I’m sure of, but there was no scent and no sound. I had a look around and there were no prints either, it’s just weird is all.”

“Well, Hunter’s wouldn’t have just left without attacking, must be something else out there, we should be watchful and not wander far from our partner.”

“Yes, pack leader.” The men all nodded, if there was something out there with no scent and didn’t leave prints, then they all needed to be more careful.

A door opened and Jacob ran out to meet the group like a child, “Daddy!” The dark haired man shouted, “I did it!” His dark eyes shined brightly.

“What did you do?” Malik asked as his wife quickly hurried outside, a worried look on her face, “Jacob, what did you do?”

“I got me a Hunter last night!” Jacob jumped up and down in excitement as more and more villagers gathered around the excited man, “She just drove in and was gonna break in our home. I had to protect momma. I hit her head from behind and took her to the ladies.”

Malik’s eyes went wide as his son told him, proudly, what he had done, “Jacob!” He growled as his anger rose, “That was NOT a Hunter! That was your cousin! Why did you not go get your mother when you saw the truck drive up?” 

“No, Malik!” Shanna’s anger rose at her husband, “You told no one Lee would be arriving! You have no right to be angry at Jacob! He only did what he thought was right!”

The pack leader lowered his head, his mate was correct, he should have told everyone his niece would be coming to their village. “I wanted it to be a surprise for you both, but now…” he trailed off, “What I did was stupid.”

“Yes, it was.” Shanna crossed her arms and her worry grew for Lee’s well being.

Jacob’s shoulders slumped and tears stung his eyes, he had disappointed his father and had put a family member in danger, why was he so stupid? Jacob hit the sides of his head with his fists, but Malik quickly grabbed his hand in a tight, but gentle grip. “Why...” he sniffled, “Why am I so stupid?” Jacob hiccuped, “I didn’t mean to--”

“You’re not stupid, boy. I know you didn’t mean to hurt your cousin.” Malik pulled his son close and embraced him, “Its that damned curse, and maybe with Lee here she can get it broken and you’ll be your old self again.”

“Do you think the Lady will let Lee go?”

Before Malik could answer his mate’s question, all eyes widened at the sound of long and very loud, terrifying roar coming from the castle that was soon follow by a loud howl. “Oh dear Lord, they pissed her off.” Malik groaned, he was not looking forward to going to the castle, he knew his niece was causing damage, he could only hope it was repairable damage.

Lee groaned softly and squeezed her eyes tight against the pain in her head, it fell like a group of trolls had moved into her skull and were currently beating on drums. She hated trolls, they weren’t cute like some of the human cartoon movies tried to make them. No, trolls were mean little bastards that liked to cause trouble, and steal your socks when you weren’t looking. Lee would rather deal with a group of dimwitted ogres than a single troll.

As the pain slowly ebbed to a dull throb, Lee tried to move her hand to the back of her head, and heard chains rattle, “Seriously?” she took a deep breath, and suddenly wished she hadn’t as the scent of decaying flesh and blood assaulted her sense of smell. Opening her eyes, Lee found herself in an old cell with a blood covered corpse. She studied the body for a moment, a younger woman with bite marks on her neck, cuts on her face and no eyes.

A cool breeze blew through the cell and she shivered, “Wait...” Lee glanced down and grit her teeth as her anger rose, she was naked “Who the hell took my clothes!? Bunch of damn perverts!”

The chains rattled as she pulled against the shackles, her foot slipped and caught as another chain rattled. Lee looked down to find her left foot in a pool of dark blood that had oozed from the body on the floor and shackles on her ankles, “You gotta be kiddin’ me! They really don’t want me to escape.” 

She leaned her head against the wall and sighed, why was she here? Did her uncle not tell anyone she would be moving to the village? Lee groaned as she remembered his directions, or lack of therefore, good grief, he didn’t tell anyone, did he? She would be having a conversation with him when she got out of the current predicament. Thinking of that, Lee knew she could get out of the cell, but that might not be a good idea. She should just wait and see if Lady Dimitrescu would release her. 

Moments later movement in the darkness on the other side of the cell door caught her attention, blue eyes focused through the dark to see three women. The one in the center smirked, the dried caked blood on her face cracking as she stepped closer and spoke, “Look who’s awake.”

‘Good grief, blondie, you could wash your face.’ Lee thought and kept her mouth shut as she studied the three women. ‘These must be the daughters, great, would rather have dealt with the Lady herself.

The cell door swung open and they stepped inside, “I don’t think our guest can speak, Daniela.” The tallest one said as she pushed her red hair to the side.

A soft giggle from the dark haired woman filled the cell, “Oh, I know she can talk, I heard her mumbling while she was sleeping.”

Lee growled, “I don’t call getting knocked out, sleeping.” she jerked on the chains, “Damn perverts, give me my clothes back!”

Lee’s head whipped to the side as the redhead slapped her, “We are not perverts!”

“So, she does speak.” Daniela closed the distance between them, “Did you think we wouldn’t have people watching for Hunters?” Her hand was a blur as she brought it up and gripped Lee’s face, “Why were you alone?”

“I’m not a Hunter!” Lee jerked her head, breaking the vampire’s grip, “I’m Malik’s niece!”

“You lie, Malik would have alerted the village and our mother to the arrival of someone new.”

Lee puffed out a breath, “Look, just summon him here and tell him Lee is here.”

“You don’t make demands of us, Hunter.” Daniela smirked, “Besides, it was his son that brought you to mother. If you were related, why would he do that?” She glanced over to the red head as she took a step back, “Michelle, give me the necklace.” 

‘That was Jacob?’ Lee groaned as she lowered her head, ‘I haven’t see him since he was a pup. Damn sure he wouldn’t have recognized me.’ 

Lee’s head was jerked up by her hair as a necklace was thrust into her face, “What are these?” Daniela eyed the two rings made of cherry wood hanging on the leather cord, “They are surrounded by magic, why does a Hunter need magic rings?”

Lee’s eyes locked onto the rings and she jerked hard on the chains and released a low dangerous growl, “Give that back!” Her anger grew when the vampire slid the cord over her head, “That is not yours! Give it back, now!”

Maniacal laughter greeted her words as all three gathered around her, “You are in no position to make demands of us, Hunter.” Daniela took the dirtiest looking sickle Lee had ever laid eyes on and placed it against her skin, “I’m going to enjoy this.” She pressed down hard on the blade and agonizingly drew it across Lee’s stomach.

Blood spilled from the deep wound like a waterfall before it began to slowly heal, Michelle stepped back and pulled her sisters with her, “Look.” 

Lee bared her teeth and clenched her fists as her muscular body began to change and grow larger, Lee’s face shifted and changed to something they had never seen before. A muzzle formed and changed to look more like an elongated cat’s nose and mouth with six inch long incisors. Ears grew large like a wolf’s but were thin like a cat’s ears. Lee’s hands and feet changed to look like a cross between a wolf and a cat with claws as thick as a wolf’s but thinned down at the tip to become razor sharp.

The shackles snapped like ice covered branches as Lee grew bigger and a smokey gray fur with solid black stripes covered her body and was that a pair of wings sprouting from her back?. The last thing to appear was a long bushy cat-like tail. She now towered over the three women by at least a foot. The cell door slammed shut and was quickly locked as the siblings backed away, “She’s trapped in there, we need to go get mother!” Jana looked back and forth between her sisters and the cell door.

“How cute, you think I’m trapped!” Lee growled and let out a long, loud and terrifying roar, “I told you to release me!” She shouted as she grabbed the cell door and ripped it from the hinges, “That was your first mistake.” The towering beast stepped forward, “Your second mistake was not returning what is mine!” She howled and dropped to all fours, her claws dug into the stone floor and with a growl Lee shot forward, broken stone flying in all directions.

Three screams joined in a chorus of different pitches as the three vampires scattered in a shower of insects, all buzzing for the door leading out of the dungeon. For the first time ever, the three siblings felt fear from something other than their mother when she was angry. The massive beast’s footfalls sounded like a freight train as she grew closer to the swarms. Torture devices were knocked over or flew into the air and crashed to the floor as the beast ran by.

A sharp right caused Lee’s huge paws to slide on the stone floor, giving the three vampires enough time to open the door and rush though as she crashed into the wall. Loud snarls and pounding could be heard from the blocked off section behind her, but Lee paid no mind to it as she regained her footing.

The large metal doors slammed shut and locked behind the vampires and rattled as Lee crashed against them. Three relieved sighs could be heard, “We need mother.” Michelle glanced at her siblings,“It seems that beast can’t get throu--”

The doors shook again and dust and stone fell to the floor as they loosened, seconds later the doors exploded outward causing the siblings to duck as they flew overhead. With the grace of a cat, Lee slunk though the destroyed doorway, her glowing blue eyes on Daniela, a snarl caused the vampires to turn and run. That is exactly what Lee wanted, she would chase them right out of the dungeon. She could smell wine and blood in the barrels in the two rooms the women were leading her though, another thing she paid no mind to, she knew vampires could be odd.

Lee pounced and took the stairs ahead of her in one leap, her claws caught Jana’s cloak, causing the youngest to scream just before the door slammed shut. ‘Aren’t these girls suppose to be fearless?’ Lee wondered as her hand shot forward, her large claws sunk through to the other side and with a deep growl, she ripped the door off the hinges. 

“You two go to mother!” Daniela said from behind her sisters, “I’ll try to keep her distracted.”

The red carpet along the hall tore and frayed as Lee’s claws dug down to the hardwood floor as she shot forward. Her thundering footfalls alerted the siblings of her approach, Michelle and Jana rushed into a room while Daniela hurried down the stairs. A stone bust wobbled and fell to the floor, shattering on impact as Lee’s large tail hit the stand it was resting on.

Alcina watched two of her daughters rush into the room and slam the door behind them, both were breathing heavily, what had happened? She scooted the chair back and stood to her full height, “What is going on?” Her question was quickly answered as the bedroom door shook and large claws appeared and a dangerous growl could be heard. “What is that!?” 

The door cracked and splintered and a chunk was ripped away, before Daniela’s voice was heard, “Down here furball!” The beast turned from the door and jumped over the banister, just missing the chandelier, she slid on the slick floor and crashed into drawers against the wall. Her claws left deep marks in the marble as she took in after the eldest vampire. The furniture flew in different directions as she plowed though and a set of armor crashed to the floor, in pieces. 

The double doors splintered and hung from a single hinge as Lee crashed though and into the dining room, she jumped on top of the table and heard it crack as she jumped once more to cut off Daniela’s escape for the door. She snarled and growled as the vampire turned and disappeared through another door, that door suffered the same fate and fell to the floor as Lee busted through.

An older woman screamed in fright as she was knocked down as Lee entered the kitchen and Daniela exited outside. For just a moment, the beast paused and lifted the woman to her feet, “Sorry.” she said quickly and returned to the chase. “Where did you go, small vampire?” Lee growled as she glanced around the outside, “There you are!” 

Daniela tugged on the door leading into the dining room, but it was locked, “Damn!” 

“Better run, small vampire.” Lee growled and snickered as Daniela, once more turned into insects and flew through the open window. ‘Okay, I would be having fun, but I want that necklace back!’ Lee reached down and ripped the doorknob off and returned to all fours, the large dining table and chairs flew into the air as she went under it instead of around. 

Was that a pair of legs she just rushed by? Lee pushed the thought out of her head and kept up the chase, back up the stairs, her large body destroying the intricate woodwork on the railings. Well, damn, the vampire disappeared and reappeared downstairs, Lee let out a snort and hopped over the banister once more, this time she landed correctly and didn’t slide. Before she could tense her legs to move again, she was picked up by the scruff of the neck, ‘What the hell?!’

“That is enough!” A smooth voice rumbled, stopping all movement in the room.

Lee went limp as her glowing blue eyes connected with the amber colored eyes of a massively tall woman. ‘In the words of Johnny Bravo, whoa mama!’ Lee couldn’t take her eyes off the woman, ‘She’s beautiful.’ 

“Finally!” Daniela bent over and rested her hands on her knees as she breathed hard and fast, “I should gut you for being such a pain!”

A dangerous growl bubbled up from deep within Lee’s chest and much to Alcina’s surprise, Lee struggled from her grasp. Daniela had no time to move as the beast pounced and they crashed to the floor with Lee snarling at her from above. The castle doors were pushed open and Malik rushed in, “Lee, stop!”

Lee snorted in Daniela’s face right before she was lifted by the scruff of her neck again, “Malik,” Alcina turned to face the pack leader as Shanna and Jacob slowly entered behind him, “Do you know this beast?” She asked as Daniela rose to her feet and glared at Lee, she was surprised when Lee seemed to chuckle, like her daughter’s glare had no affect.

“Yes, My Lady,” Malik sighed, “That’s my niece, Lee.”

Alcina eyed the shapeshifter in her hand and sighed, why did she have the feeling this was going to be a long day?


	3. Jacob's Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and Comments ^_^
> 
> Any and all mistakes are mine >_>

Malik, Shanna and Jacob stepped further into the castle foyer and took in the massive amount of damage, one of the dining room doors chose that moment to crash to the floor. Malik sighed, Shanna turned her narrowed gaze to her niece, Lee winced and Jacob lowered his head, he knew this was partially his fault. Alcina watched their reactions, curiously, and had to wonder if something like this had happened before. 

Lee’s eyes fell to the man’s boots and his scent tickled her nose, ‘Jacob?’ She could feel the magic coming off the young man, ‘I’ve felt that kind of magic before, well damn, I hate trolls.’ She wanted to get closer to get the magic’s scent and struggled against the hold on her scruff.

“Calm yourself!” The beautiful woman lightly shook her like it was nothing before she cast her gaze around the room, “You and my daughters have caused enough damage to my castle!” Lee whimpered like a puppy and noticed the three women lower their eyes to the, now damaged, floor. “Now, I want someone to explain everything to me! For one, why did Jacob bring her to me and say she was a Hunter?”

Malik sighed and lowered his head, “My Lady, he has not seen Lee for such a long time, and this is all my fault, I wanted her arrival to be a surprise so I told no one she would be joining us.”

Alcina gently shook Lee, “What of you beast, why did you want to attack him?”

“I didn’t want to attack, I can feel the magic surrounding him, I wanted closer to get the scent.” Lee paused as her being called a beast finally sunk in, “Hey, I’m not a beast!”

“Shut your trap, Lee!” Shanna marched forward and Lee yelped as her aunt slapped her left hind paw, “You are a beast! Just look at the damage you’ve caused!” She motioned to the destroyed room, “And I just bet there’s more damage elsewhere!” Shanna sighed, she felt like pulling out her blonde hair, “I need a broom.”

Lee growled lowly, “It wasn’t my fault! They took my damn clothes, took my necklace! Then sliced my belly open! It pissed me off! I want my necklace back, now!” 

Alcina tightened her hold on Lee once more as she began to struggle, “I said calm yourself!” she gave another small shake, “Shanna, I will not have you cleaning this mess.”

“Oh, My Lady,” Shanna gave her a sweet smile, “I won’t be cleaning, I will be beating some sense into my idiot niece. She knows better than to run around in her fourth form after what happened last time!” Well, that answered her earlier thought, something like this had happened before. “Also, My Lady, Lee will be repairing everything she destroyed.”

Wait, did Shanna just say fourth form? Alcina returned her attention to the beast in her hand and studied her closely. ‘What are you?’ She wondered as her eyes settled on the odd looking wings, ‘I have never seen anything like you before.’

“Wait, what?!” Lee shouted, her glowing blue eyes narrowed, “I said it wasn’t my damn fault!” She wiggled and was able to free herself from Alcina’s hold again and landed on all fours, “Why the hell--” She yelped loudly as a large hand smacked her hind quarters, hard, just before she was lifted up once more. As she hung limply from the taller woman’s grasp, Lee blinked in shock, ‘Did she just smack me?’ Of course it didn’t really hurt, just surprised her, but still, she hadn’t been smacked like that in years.

“I believe that is a wonderful idea,” Alcina smirked as her gaze connected with Lee’s, “You will be my personal repairwoman.” She motioned with her right hand, “And I must say, there is a lot to repair, and I am sure I can find more things in need of repairing.”

“Huh?” Lee glanced around, okay, fine, she gave in, repairing the damage she had caused was fair, but why find more for her to do? Maybe if she tried to be cute, it might get her out of the other work? She tilted her head to the left and her tongue lolled out, and she whined.

“Trying to look cute will not work with me.” 

‘Damn.’ Lee snorted.

Now it seemed that her castle was no longer a madhouse, Alcina sighed, “Now, I will ask this only once,” she waited until Lee’s eyes connected with hers again, “and I want you to think very hard before you answer.” Lee’s furry ears twitched as she cocked her head to the right, “Will you behave if I put you down?” 

What could she say? Lee sighed and relented, “Yes, ma’am, I will, and can I have my clothes and necklace back?” Lee’s paws touched the floor, “And a wet cloth?”

“Why a wet cloth?” Alcina knew she probably didn’t need to ask, but she did anyway.

Lee jerked her head in Daniela’s direction, “Blondie over there cut me pretty deep, and I would at least like to clean the blood off before I get dressed.”

“Blondie?!” Daniela took a step forward and paused at the look her mother cast in her direction, “My name is Daniela.”

Lee shrugged as best as she could and took a step forward, “Okay, blondie.” She was picked up by the scruff again, ‘Crap.’ Lee groaned internally, oh well, she was already neck deep in trouble, why not tack on another inch or two, “What’s up, tall mama?”

“Antagonizing my daughter is not behaving.” ‘Did she just call me tall mama?’ Alcina stared at the beast, barely suppressing the shocked expression that wanted to surface. ‘Is she not frightened of me? Did Malik not tell her I could tear her to pieces on a whim?’

Shanna chose that moment to return, “Dammit, Lee, stop acting like that moronic cartoon character and show Lady Alcina some respect!”

Lee could hear her uncle’s almost silent snicker and bared her teeth in a grin that quickly faded when Alcina rose a perfect brow. She really wanted to change back so she wasn’t being held, but she wasn’t going to give everyone a show. Lee found herself being swung to the side and was quickly tucked under Alcina’s right arm like a sack of potatoes, “Hey, where we goin’?”

“Silence.” Alcina sighed, “I will take care of your niece, and return shortly.” Malik and Shanna nodded, they would at least begin to straighten up the foyer. “Girls, bring everything you took from her to my room.” 

Lee stayed silent as she was carried up the stairs, truth be told, it was fine with her, she knew she would cause more damage if she walked. She was placed on the floor once they were in the bedroom, Lee stood to her full height and finally let her eyes roam over the taller woman. ‘Damn, I thought I was tall in this form, she has to be over nine feet.’ 

When Alcina turned to face her, Lee found her eyes squarely on her breasts, she was thankful the fur covered the blush that rose to the surface. Lee quickly lowered her gaze, “Change back, you will not be causing any more damage.”

Change back? She was naked. At least when she shifted forms while clothed, something was always left, even if it was in tatters. A large towel appeared in front of her face, how had she not noticed the taller woman step forward? Lee took the towel and relaxed, allowing her body to return to normal as she wrapped the large towel around her body. “Through that door is the bathroom, you may clean up in there.”

Alcina caught a glimpse of several scars crisscrossing the shapeshifter’s back as she entered the bathroom and had to wonder how she got them. “Mother, here are her things.” Jana eyed the bedroom door, fully expecting it to fall off the hinges as she entered. She moved to the bed and sat the clothing down along with the phone and a necklace. “Her underwear are cute.” The dark haired girl held up a pair of boxers with Snoopy and Woodstock printed on them and giggled.

Jana held the boxers against her waist as she looked at her reflection and let out another giggle, “Stop that.” Alcina sighed, what was going on with everyone, was tonight going to be a full moon? She could feel a headache forming behind her eyes and took a deep breath before very slowly releasing it. The pair of rings on the leather cord caught her attention, she could feel the magic surrounding them, ‘What kind of rings are they? Why are they so special to her?’

Jana let out an embarrassed squeak as Lee entered the room, she quickly tossed the underwear on the bed and hurried out the door. ‘Was she playing with my boxers?’ Her brows shot up, ‘Odd little vampire.’ Lee glanced up at Alcina, “Gonna watch me get dressed, tall mama?”

Golden eyes narrowed, ‘Again with the tall mama.’ “Are you not frightened of me, little one?” 

‘Lifting me up with one hand like it was nothing, yeah, you terrify me.’ She thought, but she sure wasn’t going to show it. “Little one?” Lee mumbled, “Are you calling me short?” she rubbed the back of her head, ‘I’m not short, really, is five foot seven and a half short?’ “And you haven’t given me anything to be frightened of, yet.” Lee moved to her clothes, “Let ya know when ya do though.”

“Just get dressed and come downstairs, you will begin work today.” Alcina wanted to strangle the shapeshifter at that very moment. No one had ever spoken to her like that, “And you had best start showing some respect, like your aunt said.” Lee smirked as the vampire exited the room, the smirk faded as the bedroom door slammed hard enough to jar it off the hinges. “That will be the first thing you repair!” 

“Well, shit.” This was not how Lee had envisioned her first day in the village, she quickly grabbed the necklace and slid it over her head. ‘Maybe I shouldn’t be such an asshole, the Lady really didn’t do anything to me.’ Lee gripped the rings in her right hand, ‘What should I do? Should I apologize?’ Not like it would get her out of the extra work, but it might put her in the beautiful woman’s good graces.

Malik and Shanna with Jacob’s help, had gotten the foyer cleaned up and had righted the furniture and returned it to its rightful positions. Alcina sat down at the round table as a maid brought out a tray of tea, “Tell me, Malik, why is your niece here?” she motioned for them to sit at the table, “And is she always this much trouble?”

“Depends on the day.” Shanna grumbled and sipped at her tea, “Lee can be sweeter than candy most of the time, but ever since--”

“No, Shanna.” Malik shook his head, “We will not speak of that, only Lee has the right to tell that horrifying story.” He glanced to Alcina before quickly averting his gaze, “I am sorry, My Lady, please ignore that. Anyway, the village is in need of repairs, and with my nightly guard duties, I asked her here to help me with it.” Malik then nodded to his son, “And as you know Jacob was cursed to be a child in a man’s body. And since no one can or will break it, I had hoped that Lee could help.”

A horrifying story? What could be so bad that Malik would tell her only Lee could speak of it? “How do you think Lee could help with the curse? Have you finally found the one that cursed him?” She remembered the day Malik had brought Jacob to her, but there had been nothing she could do for the boy. Alcina knew to break the curse they would either have to find the person that had cursed him and have them to remove it or kill them. Killing them would have been no problem, it was finding them that had proven difficult.

“No, My Lady, we haven’t found out who it was.” Malik glanced at his son and sighed, “Lee has experience with things like this, and I had hoped that she might be able to do something about it.”

That piqued her interest and Alcina had to wonder just how a shapeshifter was experienced in curses. Could the woman really find something they hadn’t? She would be having a long conversation with Lee, soon, as long as she could herself from wanting to strangle her. Alcina glanced to her right to find Lee standing at her side, ‘When did she arrive? How did I not hear her approach?’ The Lady hid her shock well, had she been that deep in thought? ‘Hm, I will need to keep a close eye on this one if she is that silent when she moves about.’ 

The shapeshifter bent at the waist and leaned in closer, “I apologize for my earlier behavior and thank you for allowing me to have my things returned to me.” She whispered and breathed in Alcina’s scent, ‘Cinnamon and honey?’ At least it wasn’t death and blood like some vampires, she straightened up and stepped away.

From the looks both Malik and Shanna were giving their niece, Alcina figured Lee did not apologize much. “You are welcome, little one.” 

Blue eyes locked with Jacob and she motioned for the young man to stand as she stepped closer and leaned in. Jacob watched curiously as his cousin’s face stopped an inch from his chest, but he stayed silent as she breathed deeply. Lee straightened up and glanced at her uncle, “Why exactly was this placed on him?” 

“Don’t know and Jacob either doesn’t remember or isn’t telling.”

Lee sighed and shook her head, did he really not remember, or was he too embarrassed to say? “Tell me, pup, do you truly not remember?” Jacob shook his head, “Well, it isn’t uncommon for them to weave in a spell to make the cursed one to forget why.”

“Then you know what to do, little one?”

‘Again she’s calling me little one?’ Lee crossed her arms, “Oh, I know what to do and why it was placed on him.” Her cousin cocked his head to the right as all eyes focused on her, but should she really tell them why he had been cursed? “When exactly was it placed?”

“Next week will be two months.” Shanna rose and disappeared into the dining room before quickly returning with a chair and placed it beside her niece. Lee turned it around and sat down backwards on the chair as Jacob returned to his seat next to his mother. “Don’t make me get the broom, Lee, you know I will.”

Yes, actually she did know, all too well. “Well, there are three ways to break it.” Lee held up a finger, “Kill the one that placed it.” A second finger lifted, “Get the one that placed it to remove it.” A third finger lifted, “Or, and this is the hardest to do, transfer it to another.” Lee risked getting slapped and swiped her aunt’s tea cup and took a sip before replacing it and jerked her hand away as Shanna took a swipe at her hand.

Lee stood and started to step away, “Where do you think you are going?” Alcina wrapped her fingers around Lee’s right wrist, “You have not explained why Jacob was cursed, and you still have work to do.” Their gazes connected, is that amusement in Lee’s eyes?

“Do y’all seriously want to know?”

Hadn’t she just expressed interest in knowing? Again, she wanted to strangle the other woman, her headache was forming again. “Yes, was that not what we were just speaking about?”

Lee’s lips twitched slightly, “Jacob pissed of one of those little bastard trolls. Won’t know exactly what he did to it until he can tell us, or we find the little devil.” She sighed, “I hate trolls.”

“There are none of those hulking beasts around here.” Shanna eyed her niece like she was crazy.

“You’re thinking of Bridge Trolls.” Lee shook her head, “Those things couldn’t cast a single word spell if their life depended on it. No, the trolls I’m talking about are around the size of your typical leprechaun and are mean.” She growled, “Little bastards like to steal your socks, too, when you aren’t around to protect them.” Lee looked up and found Daniela and her sisters staring at her, “Better watch your undies, too, they like to play with them. If you see your underwear running around by itself, there’s most likely a troll under them.”

Lee just barely kept herself from laughing at the look that crossed all three faces just before each girl ran to her room, ‘Teach you to take my clothes and play with my boxers.’ 

“Lee!”

“What?” Lee put on the most innocent face she could and looked at her aunt, “I was just--”

“I know what you were doing, you little trouble maker!” Shanna shook her head, “I could see that mischievous spark in your eyes from over here!”

Lee shrugged and noticed Alcina still held her wrist, “I need to go get my tools from my truck so I can start fixin’ things.”

Her wrist was released, “I expect you to return soon, little one.”

Lee nodded, “Now, uncle, join me on the walk to get my tools.” Lee narrowed her eyes as he stood, “And while we’re walking to my truck, we are gonna have a little conversation about your directions and most importantly why you didn’t tell people I was coming to the village.” She watched as he ran a hand though his pitch black hair, “And I don’t wanna hear that you wanted it to be a surprise, cause guess what, uncle, it was a surprise.” She paused for just a second, “To me!”

“But--”

“No!” Lee growled as Malik fell into step beside her, “No one knew my scent, what if it had been someone else to attack me?! You know as well as I do, it’s dangerous for an outsider to arrive in our type of village unannounced!” Malik tried to speak again, but was quickly cut off, “Do you want me to tell my mother? She’d hang you up by your furry ears and use you as a punching bag!”

Shanna couldn’t stop the laughter that bubbled up at the image that appeared at Lee’s words. “I hope she does tell her mother, that woman is a force to be reckoned with.”

“How so?”

She knew the Lady had heard Lee’s words, “Lee wasn’t lying or joking, her mother would hang Malik, her brother, up by his ears and use him as a punching bag. And My Lady, her mother is only four foot ten.”

Now that was something she would like to see, Alcina’s laughter joined Shanna’s as she tried to picture a small woman beating on the five foot eleven inches tall pack leader.


End file.
